Fae'Lise Highwind
The light of morning spilled and embossed her blonde curls, a thicket of coiled wisps that draped to the curve of her back like a waterfall of molten gold. Against her forehead gleamed the circlet of the Highwind Matriarch, golden-gilt with scroll-filigree to encrest the centered sapphire. She wore a gown of close-fitting cotton dyed blue and cuffs of satin gold, a vision of Quel'Thalas and its splendor embodied. Poised were her dainty shoulders as delicate hands laid atop one another at her knees. '' ''"She is our Countess now," Dame Silesse praised in hushed awe. Character Since she first bloomed into womanhood, Fae'Lise has always been considered peculiar. While she gives the impression of being childlike and blissfully unaware, she has been known to let a profound remark settle amidst a crowd before fleeting away like one who's committed a wrong. She is one to internalize her feelings, having kept her love for Velroth Sunwhisper close to her heart and mostly unspoken of save for a drunken confession that never made it to his ears. Despite being a priestess of sorts, Fae'Lise is one to think more reasonably and will act on thought rather than faith. It is to be remembered that when in Fae'Lise's company, she is keen in her observance and will make note of unique mannerisms. Childhood Fae'Lise never knew the warmth that is the love of a mother. Her own passed away under strange circumstances three years after her birth, leaving Fae's father to quickly re-marry while his lady-wife assumed her seat as Lady of Alah'Danil. He bore a child with this woman, Vendae Highwind, whom shadowed Fae'Lise wherever she went and sought her protection by clutching her sleeves. Immediately, Fae's stepmother saw to it that Vendae received her father's favor, grooming her for a life of court amongst the Convocation of Silvermoon while whispering into her father's ear that Fae'Lise would be a more useful countess in learning to utilize the arcane. She would be sent to Dalaran and Vendae would remain at home and earn the ardor of Alah'Danil's people. Fortunately, Fae'Lise was guarded unknowingly by the sister of her late mother and aunt, Sylvae Windsong, who worked to ensure the people of Alah'Danil remembered Fae'Lise's birthright to their county. Being as young and naive as they were, Fae'Lise and Vendae grew in blissful ignorance and forged a loving bond: Fae'Lise often protected her as though they were full-blooded. Adolescence Fae'Lise was often alone and forcibly isolated from her people and even Vendae by order of her stepmother. Her excuse was that Fae'Lise was prone to outbursts of anger, and with her basic knowledge of arcane, could inflict serious damage to those who came too near. Fae'Lise was the opposite, a sweet-natured child who studied the healing possibilities of the arcane. Her aunt would make regular visits to her and bring her sweet treats, even bringing her cloaks to sneak out and wander her home at her leisure. It was only now that Fae'Lise began to realize her stepmother's true heart, and was traumatized, having been fooled by her saccharine smiles and seemingly benign nature. Time and time again she would beg her father's ear and attempt to enlighten him about the truth of her ways, but he would never listen. He threatened her with the rod if she spoke of it again. She even attempted to confide in Vendae, who thought Fae'Lise to simply be jealous of her treatment and deemed her no more than a liar. Vendae then relayed the details to Fae'Lise's father, who had her struck across the back forthwith until she cried and the reddened lacerations at her back trickled red warmth. The bond between Fae'Lise and Vendae never mended. Alone and separated from the one true relative who loved her still, Fae'Lise began to devise her own escapes from their home. The Young Highwind Coming soon! The Execution of Sylvae Windsong Coming soon! The Best of Friends "I'm not afraid to love you. I am afraid of being told that it cannot be. You are prestige, I am sub-par. I have always expected the greatest from you. Low and behold, you have become one of the greatest knights of the realm. Myself? I am a landless lady. I have always endeavored to be your best friend, your loyal confidant, whatever you needed of me. I loved you before, I love you now, and should you marry, I will love you still. Even if I will not be the woman waiting at the altar for you." ''-- A letter that was written but never sent from Fae'Lise Highwind to Velroth Sunwhisper. '''More to come!' Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Argent Crusade Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:House of Highwind